Silver gets Snake Instincts
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver tells his rival friend Hex the Cobra that hedgehogs are definitely immune to snake venom. Hex decides to have her pet non-mobian cobra to bite Silver and inject its venom to see if he's really right. Do you think Silver is right or wrong and will he probably die or be able to resist the venom? Find out.


**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.  
>Hex, Cleo, and Snow belongs to me.<br>**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was November 2014 and the weather was a bit breezy this year.

Silver was arguing with his rival friend, Hex the Cobra about hedgehogs and snakes.

"What makes you think that you're immune to my venom?" Hex crossed her arms, making a grumpy face.

"Hedgehogs have some natural immunity against snake venom due to the protein erinacin in the animal's muscular system" Silver chuckled with a smirk.

_**(Weird but true fact: Hedgehogs are immune to many toxins, which gives them the unique ability to consume some toxic animals. For example, they can eat small venomous snakes, scorpions and frogs without any ill effects. They are also unaffected by venomous or poisonous insects like spiders, millipedes, centipedes, beetles, caterpillars and bees.)**_

"Hello? You're a mobian hedgehog, not an earthly non-mobian hedgehog" Hex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. But I think mobian hedgehogs and non-mobian hedgehog are immune to snake venom" Silver said.

"Oh really, then let's test that theory!" Hex hissed.

"With what? We don't have a non-mobian hedgehog to test with!" Silver hissed back at her.

"Did you forget my pet snake Cleopatra?" Hex said.

"No I didn't. And what about her?" Silver asked curiously.

"She's a non-mobian snake" Hex smirks

Silver knew what she's really up to when she smirked like that, he gulped in fear.

"Oh, crap. No, no, no. You wouldn't dare" Silver backs away.

"Hey, you said it, I'm proving it" Hex blows a special whistle.

Cleopatra soon appears and slithers up and around Hex's neck.

"I was just joking" Silver laughed nervously.

"Sure you were" Hex smirked and signals Cleopatra to bite Silver's arm.

Cleopatra hissed and launches herself off from Hex and bites Silver's arm while dangling off it, injecting her venom into his veins.

"OW!" Silver screamed in pain and slaps the snake away from his arm.

But not before the venom got in his system.

"What the freak, woman?!" Silver groaned.

Hex smirks, "Now let's see if you're right"

"Hmph. Let's see if I don't die then in a few hours" Silver smirked back.

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

Silver was still alive and he looked perfectly fine. No vomiting, no drowsiness, or any other side effects from the venom.

"See? I told you that hedgehogs are immune to snake venom. And that they are able to kick a snake's butt in the wild" Silver chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" Hex smirks.

"What? They can because our quills are pointy" Silver said, crossing his arms.

Hex chuckles evilly, "You might want to look at your teeth, future-hog"

"What?" Silver went to her bathroom to look in the mirror.

He sees he has snake fangs, almost like a vampire.

"3, 2, 1" Hex counted down to hear his reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Silver yelled, he ran back in the room, "What the hell just happened to me?!"  
>"That I don't know. Which I never expect to see. I just thought the venom would kill your vital signs but I guess it gave you….snake instincts" Hex said.<p>

"You can't be serious, snake girl" Silver gulped in fear.

"Nope I'm serious" Hex said.

Silver's golden eyes turns into a slit-like snake. Through his eyes his entire vision was like a thermal camera to detect heat.

"So?" Hex said.

"Ah, man! Is this what snakes see through their eyes?" Silver was getting a little jumpy at these instincts.

"Yup. Helps them find prey" Hex said.

"And I guess you don't have a thermal vision because you're a mobian" Silver said.

"Yup" Hex said.

Silver then felt his tongue changing into a forked tongue, "What the?"

"Now you have the tongue" Hex smirks.

"It's not funny, Hex" Silver hissed, "Huh? Did I just hiss like a snake?"

"Yup!" Hex laughs.

"It's not funny, snake girl!" Silver hissed again.

"Oh, it so is!" Hex laughs.

"Oh, shut up!" Silver tries his ESP power but that triggered his fangs to shoot venom in the air.

Hex simply dodges, "Now that is cool"

"What the hell just happened?" Silver said, a little shocked.

"Instead of your normal powers, you shot out venom" Hex rolls her eyes.

"I-I-I…h-have venom?" Silver stammered.

"You do now future boy" Hex smirks.

"Hmph. And I guess I can't swallow big things in my mouth because I don't have unhinged jaw" Silver said. He saw a dead rat near Hex's plate, he grabs it and tries to fit it in his mouth but couldn't.

Hex falls to the floor laughing hard.

"Stop laughing!" Silver hissed angrily, "Okay, that's it" he took out the snake charmer flute which was Hex's weakness.

Hex simply throws a jinx turning it into a snake.

_**"*HISSSSSS*"** _The snake hissed.

"Whoa!" Silver ducked, "Have you lost your mind?!"

Hex laughs, "Nope. Just teaching you a lesson"

Silver rolled his snake-slit eyes, "Whatever. But I'm still right about hedgehogs that are immune to snake venom, snake girl" he threw the flute aside and walks away from her house.

"Have fun with the instincts!" Hex laughs.

* * *

><p>A while later<p>

Silver was at the SSS house, practicing his snake instincts.

"So it's like Peter Parker getting bitten by a radioactive spider" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Silver throws venom at him.

"Whoa!" Sonic dodged it, "Dude, it was just a joke!"

Silver hisses and goes back to practicing.

Shadow comes in from his date with Nebula, "Whoa. Still in your cat instincts again?"

"No. It's snake, Shadow" Sonic said.

"Snake instincts? How the hell did you get snake instincts?" Shadow was shocked.

Silver explains everything to him from the start.

"You can't be serious. Her non-mobian cobra bit you and it gave you snake instincts?" Shadow's eyes went wide.

"It's for real. I thought I was immune to snake venom because I'm a hedgehog but I didn't expect that this would happen to me" Silver said.

"Wow" Shadow said, "True some hedgehogs are immune to snake venom. Since you have snake instincts, can you swallow big things in your mouth?"  
>"Nope. I don't have an unhinged jaw" Silver said, flicking his forked tongue.<p>

"And it was hilarious when he tried" A voice said.

"Snake girl" Silver hissed angrily.

They turn around to see Hex siting on a beam on the ceiling.

"Nice to see you, snake hog" Hex smirks.

Silver rolled his eyes at her, he then suddenly felt sleepy and a little cold, "Huh? Why am I feeling so cold, man?" he shivered and yawns.

"Oh. Because snakes are cold-blooded" Hex said.

"So you need to keep warm" Hex said

"I'm not cold-blooded! I'm a hedgehog and I have fur" Silver grumbled.

"Yes, but you have your snake instincts" Hex said.

"The cold blooded comes with the instincts" Hex said.

"Now that's crazy" Shadow said.

* * *

><p>A while later<p>

Silver was able to get used to this new sight vision that snakes see through their eyes.

He spots a live rat which made his instincts want to eat it.

"Sooo…tasty…." Silver's mouth drooled and sneaks up to the rat.

The rat picks up a bread crumb and starts eating.

Silver's forked tongue flicks in and out as he grabs the rat in his hand.

The rat squeaks and squirms in his grip, scratching him.

He puts the rat in his mouth, the wormy tail sticking out as it moves.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

Silver turns around with the tail hanging from his mouth.

"What the hell?! Spit that out!" Shadow yells.

"Mmfff? Mmm…uhh!" Silver shook his head, refusing to spit it out.

Shadow growls, "Spit. It. Out"

Silver flinched and spits the rat out of his mouth.

Shadow grabs it and throws it outside, "What were you thinking?!"

"Don't yell at me! I can't control my instincts! Deal with it!" Silver hissed.

Shadow just rolls his eyes.

Silver's forked tongue flicks again, "Ahh!" he puts his hands over his mouth.

"Oh, calm down Silver" Shadow said.

"Hmph" Silver scoffed and walks outside, "Too…cold…soo….sleepy….." he falls asleep on the ground.

Shadow picks him up and brings him to his room, "Oh, boy"

"He's still in his snake instincts?" Sonic asked, coming out of his room.

"Yup. Almost ate a rat" Shadow said tucking Silver in bed.

"Ew…." Sonic shudders, "So what made him fall asleep?"

"When he stepped outside" Shadow side closing Silver's door.

"I see" Sonic said.

An hour later, Silver was awake and he sure was acting like a snake again. His body felt very flexible which was surprising. He flicked his forked tongue in the air.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to having something to eat, looking for anything that is meaty.

"Morning sunshine" Sonic said.

"Haha, very funny, Sonic" Silver rolled his eyes and heats up the white chicken meat in the microwave.

"You're going to spoil your dinner" Sonic said.

"I know, which is why I need to eat something that is meat. Man, I can still see you're still warm through my thermal vision" Silver said.

"Any idea how long it will last?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know" Silver shrugs as he heard the microwave dinging that the chicken meat is ready.

He quickly takes it out and eats it like a crazy wild animal which made Sonic a little stunned by what he sees.

"Damn, Silver. Slow down" Sonic said.

Silver hissed at Silver with his long snake fangs.

"Ah! Shadow, call Hex!" Sonic yelled.

"All right, all right!" Shadow took out his iPhone and called Hex to come over.

Silver rolled his snake eyes and resumes back to eating his chicken meat.

"Hello" Hex said on the other line.

"Hex, we need you to come to our house, now. Silver is really going crazy with his snake instincts" Shadow said.

"I knew this would happen. I'll be right over" Hex hangs up.

5 minutes later she arrived at their place.

"Get….off…me…..Silver!" Sonic struggled to get out of Silver's grip but he was too strong and flexible.

"Oh boy" Hex takes out the snake charmer flute and plays it. As it did, Silver was in a trance as he lets go of Sonic.

"What the? What's happening to him?" Sonic asked.

Hex ignores him and continues playing the flute which made Silver walk up towards her. She stopped playing the flute which snapped Silver out of his trance.

"Huh? What just happened?" Silver said.

"You basically turned full snake" Hex said.

"Man, this is crazy to know how to control my snake instincts. And I can still see thermal vision through my eyes" Silver said.

"Its nature in snakes, future boy. Now hold still" Hex said as she brought Cleopatra to sink her fangs on Silver's arm.

"Wait! What are you-….OW!" Silver winced from the bite. Cleopatra simply removed a bit of her venom from Silver's veins to prevent him from going crazy into his snake instincts. So she sucked the amount of venom but only leaving a little tiny bit in his system.

"Thanks, Cleo. There taken care of" Hex said.

"What did she just do?" Silver asked, his snake instincts shuts off inside him, his eyes returning to normal and his snake fangs shrinks to his normal fang size.

"She just took some of the venom out of your system" Hex said.

"Good but she only left some in my veins, didn't she?" Silver said.

"Yup!" Hex smirked.

"Wonderful" Silver rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Now I have cat and snake instincts"

"Whatever. See ya, tri-hog" Hex leaves the house.

"Grrr…..one of these days I'm gonna knock her out" Silver growled.

"Calm down, Silver" Snow jumped up on Silver's shoulder.

"At least she helped you" Sonic said.

"True but she sure is a one sneaky snake" Silver said as he pets his cat Snow.

"I see why her and Rouge get along" Sonic said.

The End.


End file.
